jpfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jurassic World: Park Builder
Jurassic World: Park Builder is a combination of Jurassic Park Operation Genesis, JP Builder, and Jurassic World: The Game. It is a construction simulator game similar to Zoo Tycoon. Gameplay The way it works is just a combination of Jurassic Park Operation Genesis, JP Builder, and Jurassic World:The Game. However, instead of feeding to make a dinosaur grow bigger, you need DNA to level them up and evolve them. Then, water and food should be enough to let the dinosaur live. Eventually, you can take it to the battle arena. Dinosaurs Dig Sites *Aguja Formation: Agujaceratops, Chasmosaurus, Daspletosaurus, Dromaeosaurus, Edmontonia, Euoplocephalus, Kritosaurus, and Troodon *Anacleto Formation: Abelisaurus *Antlers Formation: Astrodon, Deinonychus, and Sauroposeidon *Arundel Formation: Astrodon, Deinonychus, and Tenontosaurus *Bahariya Formation: Carcharodontosaurus, Deltadromeus, and Spinosaurus *Barun Goyot Formation: Tarbosaurus, and Velociraptor *Bearpaw Formation: Edmontonia, and Pachyrhinosaurus *Calizas de La Huérgina Formation: Concavenator, and Iguanodon *Camadas de Alcobaça: Allosaurus, Ceratosaurus, Hypsilophodon, and Iguanodon *Candeleros Formation: Giganotosaurus *Cedar Mountain Formation: Deinonychus, Eolambia, Tenontosaurus, and Utahraptor *Cerro del Pueblo Formation: Kritosaurus *Chenini Formation: Carcharodontosaurus, and Spinosaurus *Chinle Formation: Coelophysis *Cloverly Formation: Deinonychus, Sauropelta, and Tenontosaurus *Dabrazhin Formation: Archaeornithomimus, Bactrosaurus, Oviraptor, and Velociraptor *Dakota Formation: Silvisaurus *Dashanpu Formation: Chialingosaurus, Chungkingosaurus, Gigantspinosaurus, Huayangosaurus, Mamenchisaurus, Omeisaurus, and Tuojiangosaurus *Dinosaur Park Formation: Anchiceratops, Centrosaurus, Chasmosaurus, Corythosaurus, Edmontonia, Euoplocephalus, Gorgosaurus, Gryposaurus, Lambeosaurus, Ornithomimus, Parasaurolophus, Pentaceratops, Struthiomimus, Styracosaurus, Thescelosaurus, and Troodon *Djadochta Formation: Oviraptor, Pinacosaurus, Tarbosaurus, and Velociraptor *Echkar Formation: Carcharodontosaurus, and Ouranosaurus *Elrhaz Formation: Carcharodontosaurus, Sarcosuchus, and Suchomimus *Ferris Formation: Ankylosaurus, Ornithomimus, Stygimoloch, Thescelosaurus, Triceratops, and Tyrannosaurus *Fleming Fjord Formation: Plateosaurus *Forest Marble Formation: Cetiosaurus, Hylaeosaurus, and Iguanodon *Frontier Formation: Nodosaurus *Fruitland Formation: Parasaurolophus, Pentaceratops, Thescelosaurus, and Titanoceratops *Grinstead Clay Formation: Hylaeosaurus *Hell Creek Formation: Ankylosaurus, Dracorex, Edmontosaurus, Ornithomimus, Pachycephalosaurus, Struthiomimus, Stygimoloch, Thescelosaurus, Torosaurus, Triceratops, and Tyrannosaurus *Horseshoe Canyon Formation: Albertosaurus, Anchiceratops, Ankylosaurus, Daspletosaurus, Edmontonia, Edmontosaurus, Euoplocephalus, Hypacrosaurus, Ornithomimus, Pachyrhinosaurus, Saurolophus, and Struthiomimus *‬Huincul Formation: Argentinosaurus *Iren Dabasu Formation: Archaeornithomimus, Bactrosaurus, and Velociraptor *Ischigualasto Formation: Herrerasaurus *Javelina Formation: Alamosaurus, Kritosaurus, Quetzalcoatlus, Torosaurus, and Tyrannosaurus *Judith River Formation: Daspletosaurus, Euoplocephalus, Kritosaurus, and Ornithomimus *Kaiparowits Formation‬: Gryposaurus, Lythronax, Nasutoceratops, and Parasaurolophus *Kayenta Formation: Dilophosaurus, and Scelidosaurus *Kem Kem Beds: Carcharodontosaurus, Deltadromeus, and Spinosaurus *Khukhtek Formation: Altirhinus, and Iguanodon *Kimmeridge Clay Formation: Cetiosaurus, and Pentaceratops *‬Kirtland Formation: Alamosaurus, Ankylosaurus, Daspletosaurus, Kritosaurus, Ornithomimus, Parasaurolophus, and Titanoceratops *La Amarga Formation: Amargasaurus *La Colonia Formation: Carnotaurus *Lance Formation: Ankylosaurus, Edmontosaurus, Ornithomimus, Pachycephalosaurus, Stygimoloch, Thescelosaurus, Triceratops, and Tyrannosaurus *Laramie Formation: Thescelosaurus, and Torosaurus *Lecho Formation: Saltasaurus *Lias Formation: Dimorphodon, Plesiosaurus, and Scelidosaurus *Mackunda Formation: Muttaburrasaurus *Maevarano Formation: Majungasaurus *Meng-Yin Formation: Euhelopus *Mooreville Chalk Formation: Mosasaurus *Morrison Formation: Allosaurus, Apatosaurus, Barosaurus, Brachiosaurus, Camarasaurus, Camptosaurus, Ceratosaurus, Diplodocus, Dryosaurus, Haplocanthosaurus, Ornitholestes, Stegosaurus, and Supersaurus *Nemegt Formation: Gallimimus, Opisthocoelicaudia, Saurolophus, Tarbosaurus, Therizinosaurus, and Tsintaosaurus *Niobrara Formation: Archelon, Elasmosaurus, and Pteranodon *North Horn Formation: Alamosaurus, and Torosaurus *Ojo Alamo Formation: Alamosaurus, Edmontosaurus, Kritosaurus, and Quetzalcoatlus *Oldman Formation: Centrosaurus, Chasmosaurus, Corythosaurus, Daspletosaurus, Dromaeosaurus, Parasaurolophus, and Thescelosaurus *Oxford Clay Formation: Loricatosaurus, and Metriacanthosaurus *Pierre Shale Formation: Pteranodon *Prince Creek Formation: Pachyrhinosaurus *Scollard Formation: Ankylosaurus, Thescelosaurus, and Torosaurus *Solnhofen Limestone Formation: Archaeopteryx, Compsognathus, Pterodactylus, and Rhamphorhynchus *St. Mary River Formation: Albertosaurus, Anchiceratops, Edmontonia, Pachyrhinosaurus, and Troodon *Sunjiawan Formation: Crichtonsaurus *Tangshang Formation: Zhejiangopterus *Tendaguru Formation: Giraffatitan, and Kentrosaurus *Tiouraren Formation: Jobaria *Twin Mountains Formation: Tenontosaurus *Two Medicine Formation: Achelousaurus, Einiosaurus, Gryposaurus, Hypacrosaurus, and Maiasaura *Ulansuhai Formation: Sinornithomimus *Wahweap Formation: Diabloceratops, and Lythronax *Wessex Formation: Baryonyx, Hypsilophodon, Iguanodon, and Polacanthus *Xingezhuang Formation: Sinoceratops Category:Game Fan Fiction